Aspects of the present invention are directed to methods of generating of multiple diameter nanowire field effect transistors (FETs).
Nanowire FETs are attracting considerable attention as an option for the design of future complementary-metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) components. While advances are being made, several key issues remain to be considered. Among these, one particular issue is that nanowire FET devices will be required to provide for devices with different drive current strengths and/or different threshold voltages (Vt).
While current solutions to the problem of providing for devices with different drive current strengths and/or different threshold voltages exist, the solutions generally rely upon modulations of device threshold voltages by way of corresponding modulations of the gate work-function. As such, these solutions tend to have relatively difficult and costly process integration operations and, additionally, the solutions tend to present variation concerns.